Modern telecommunications has enabled the rapid transmission of information to virtually any location. Transoceanic telephone cables and satellites have greatly facilitated telephone communication throughout the world. In recent years, there has been a proliferation of facsimile machines and devices, which allow a person to transmit copies of documents via telephone lines to a remote destination almost instantaneously. Facsimile machines typically include means for reading a document and producing an electronic image thereof for transmission to a remote location. A facsimile machine at the remote location receives the electronic image transmission and reproduces it as a hard copy document.